


reach your peak

by crossingwinter



Series: Star Wars Drabbles & Ficlets [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, this is probably not safe or healthy but whatever it's fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: they go for a hike





	reach your peak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abeaufortinnewyork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeaufortinnewyork/gifts).



> tumblr fic prompt from [@beautyandtheren](https://beautyandtheren.tumblr.com/)

“how much further?” she asks.

“you getting tired?”  she can hear the smirk in his voice.

“not on your life.”

“i don’t know, it sounds like you’re panting a bit.”

she takes that moment to move past him and turn around, walking backwards up the hill.  “i’m not tired,” she tells him.

“rey--” but it’s too late and her head cracks against a low-hanging branch and sends searing heat through her entire body--and not the good kind.  prickles of light dance in her vision and for a moment she wonders if this is what it feels like to get knocked out.

his hand tightens around her wrist as she stumbles, and a moment later she’s resting her head against his chest, his hand rubbing the back of her neck.  “you ok?” he asks quietly.  

“yeah, just stars in my eyes,” she mumbles.  with her face pressed against him like this, the smell of his sweat is filling her completely.  it’s comforting.  she likes the smell of him.  she _should_  like the smell of him after all this time.  

his hand leaves her neck and he begins to rub gently against her skull, right over where the branch had hit her.  she hisses.  “tender?”

“yes.”

he guides her to the ground, helping her get her pack off her back, and removing his as well as he sits down next to her.  then he digs out his water bottle and hands it to her.  “drink.”

she does.  the water is luke warm, but plenty sweet.  she can taste a little of his backwash in it, too, which probably should gross her out but she’s had enough of his saliva in her mouth that she takes it in stride.  he digs out some ibuprofen from his bag as well and she takes three pills.

they sit quietly for a few minutes, his hand running up and down her forearm as she closes her eyes and listens to the birds, the rustling of the leaves.  

it had been ben’s idea to go hiking.  rey had never spent much time in forests, and he’d been born in the pacific northwest and couldn’t imagine a life without trees.  she likes greenery, plants, nature, and so here they are, climbing a mountain his dad had used to take him up when he was a kid.  there’s a spring at the top and a killer view, and rey wants to get back on her feet.

“how do i know if i’m concussed?” she asks.

“i have no idea,” he grimaces.  “open your eyes?”  she does.  “do things seem too bright?” she shakes her head.  he gets to his feet and extends his hand.  rey takes it wordlessly.  “dizzy?”

“no, i think i’m ok.”

“we’ll go more slowly,” he says, bending to grab his pack and sling it over his shoulders.  then he grabs hers and for a moment she thinks that he’s going to help her into it, except that he puts it over his chest.

“no--i can take it,” she protests.

“if you’re really fine, i’ll give it back to you on the way down,” he says.  “i don’t want to tempt fate.  more than we already are, anyway.”

she takes his hand and squeezes it.  “i think i’m fine,” she tells him.

“let’s get up to the top,” he says.  “we probably should turn back, but i can’t overpower you wearing both our backpacks and you’re too stubborn to turn back, aren’t you.”

“got it in one.”

“yeah, i know you too well,” he says dryly.  they start to move again, more slowly than before.  he makes her take the lead, saying he wants to be able to catch her if she falls or something stupid and protective like that.

“you just really want to stare at my ass,” she mutters.  if she jokes, maybe he’ll worry less.

“as a rule.”

“when we get to the top, let’s go swimming,” she suggests.  they don’t have swimsuits and he’ll probably be very overheated if he’s wearing both of their packs now.

“let’s just get there first.”  he’s panting.

“i really can take my pack back if you’re getting tired.”

“i’m not getting tired.”

“you sure?”

“not on your life.”

she snorts.  she wants to turn back around, but she also doesn’t want to get cracked in the head by a low hanging branch again so she keeps her eyes forward.  her head is throbbing a bit.  she is a little tired.  maybe they can take a nap at the top before they make their way back down.  she likes the idea of swimming and then lying naked in the sun, her head on his chest looking out over the mountain range.   _all that green, all that life._ she’s very glad she made it out of the southwest.  it wasn’t for her.  not when there are trees and grass and leaves and bushes and everything that’s so soft everywhere else.

“getting there,” he grunts behind her and she can see a clearing through the trees.  “rey--” because she takes off, hurrying along the trail until she’s in the sunlight, and it’s not just the sudden quick movement that takes her breath away. 

the view is, indeed incredible.  the sun is bright, the sky is clear, the greens are deep and stretch out as far as she can see.  she turns to look at ben--he’s shedding the packs and his t-shirt is dark with sweat--and holds out a hand to him.  “this is amazing,” she breathes.  he doesn’t take her hand, but comes to stand behind her, pressing his chest to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“it is,” he whispers.  “i’m glad we’re here.”  he pauses. “how are you feeling?”

“my head hurts a little.”  he kisses the spot where the branch hit her.  “want to go swimming?”

“you should probably sit down for a little while.  eat something.  drink water.”

“i’ll do that,” she promises.  “but let’s swim now.  besides--you’re all sweaty and stinky and you’re getting it all over me.”

he snorts and steps away from her and she doesn’t wait for him to agree or not before tugging her shirt up over her head and unhooking her bra.  she has to sit down to take off her hiking boots and shuck off her jeans before she goes to the spring and dips her toes in the water.  it’s freezing, and part of her wants to  go back and put her clothes on again, but she’s already committed to this and she never backs down--especially not in front of ben.  besides, she tells herself as she takes another step, her stomach writhing against the cold, when she actually gets all the way in, the cold will feel good on her head.  right?

“jesus it’s cold,” she hears ben mutter behind her and she looks back at him.  he’s wading in faster than her though with the practiced air of someone who knows it’s better to get it over with and a moment later he’s fully under water, reappearing and swinging his long, dark hair out of his face.  he’s watching her closely.  “come on, i’ll warm you up,” he says, extending his arms.

with a squeal, rey dives towards him.

“it’s _freezing_.”

“it is.”

“holy shit i did not realize how much the cold would hurt my tits.”

“dick and armpits, every time,” he shudders holding her close.  “how’s your head.”

“you keep asking that.”

“i’m going to most of today and probably part of tomorrow.”

“i’m fine,” she says and she presses her lips to his neck.  “it’s fine.  everything’s distractingly cold.  why didn’t you warn me to bring a wet suit to keep me warm if you’re so interested in taking care of me?”

he brushes his lips along her ear.  “because i’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”  he nips at the cartilege.

“skinny dipping in a spring your dad used to take you swimming in?”

he groans.  “you had to bring up my dad?  really?”

rey sucks on his neck and runs her hand down his spine in a gesture that might have been comforting had she not proceeded past his tailbone and between his butt cheeks and--

“you’re going to be the death of me.  one second i’m worried you’re concussed, the next you’re manhandling me underwater and talking about my dad.”  and before she can even retort properly, his lips are on hers, his tongue in her mouth and she rubs her thumb against his asshole, knowing that there’s no good way to actually push in right now because it’s cold and they definitely didn’t bring the lube for it, but at least she can drive him crazy and maybe he’ll forget about how her head is throbbing for a few minutes.  

sex has always made her headaches better anyway.

“well,” she says into his lips, “you did say you’d warm me up,” and she wraps her legs around his waist, relishing the way that the water holds her up as she holds him as close as she can.  the water seems a little less cold now and ben--ben’s so warm and his lips are so very soft.  they were made for kissing, ben’s lips--thick and red and she wraps her arms around his neck to hold him more firmly to her.

“it’s too cold for this,” he mumbles, breaking the kiss.  “i’m taking us out of the water.”

“it’s not too--”

“i can’t get it up.”

“and you are sure that’s not just because--”

“don’t--”

“i brought up--”

“ _rey_.” 

he pinches her and she yelps, laughing.  he’s still carrying her as he makes his way out of the water and he keeps carrying her back towards where he’d left the backpacks.  he puts her down so that he can grap the picnic blanket out of one of the packs and spread it over the grass.

then she lies down on it, stretching and arching her back towards the sun and closing her eyes contentedly.  the breeze is cool, but not as cold as the water, and a moment later, ben’s spreading himself over her, warm and protective as he kisses her neck, her collar bones, her cheeks, and then her lips again.  one of his fingers slides into her and curls up to find her g-spot and he starts rubbing at it and rey mewls into his mouth.  her arousal is strange--she’s not wet, but her heart is beating and she wants him now but the cold does seem to have done something strange.  it makes that one finger inside her seem like both too much and too little all at once.  “my clit,” she suggests and he thumbs it, and rey kisses her way across his face to his neck, burying her nose there because she wants to smell him forever.  

she loves the way he smells. she loves the way he tastes, the way he feels, the way he makes her feel.  she loves that her body is warming to him, that the wetness between her legs isn’t water anymore, but slicker, thicker, and that when he adds a finger and spreads her a little bit, she is ready to be ready for him.  she pulls her legs up higher underneath him and reaches for his dick--hard now, and hot--and she pulls at his wrist, pulls his hand out of her to rest on her ass so she can pull him into her.

he moans as he fucks her into the ground, and rey pants underneath him, her legs resting up on his shoulders, her hands gripping his ass, inching towards the crack because she knows she can at least press at his asshole without penetrating him dry and he’ll come that much harder.  she wants him to come hard.  he’s so determined to take care of her, had carried her pack up the mountain, is keeping her warm, is keeping her safe, loving her, sharing his world with her like she matters--how nice it is to matter.

she comes apart, her eyes flying open to see the bright sky with whispy white clouds overhead as ben’s hips go more and more erratic against hers as she clenches around him.  she presses herself to him, sucks at his neck, breathes him in, calls to him, and a moment later he’s undone too, with a strangled cry.  

he rolls off her to lie in the sun too.  he turns his head to kiss her cheek and asks, “how’s your head.”

“better,” she tells him.  it’s not wholly a lie either.  it _does_  feel better--less throbbing and more aching, and she turns to cuddle into him, resting her head on his chest as one of his hands drifts to her breast to squeeze it lightly.  she closes her eyes and breathes in time with ben, and lets herself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me [here](http://galacticprideandprejudice.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
